DAMAGE CHANBAEK
by lordkayiii
Summary: Chanyeol adalah Api. Kobaran merahnya terlalu panas dan berbahaya. Namun sebongkah es seperti Baekhyun terlalu dingin untuk peduli dengan dirinya sendiri meskipun ia harus mencair karena ia akan terus memasang badan untuk menghalau siapapun yang tertarik bermain dengan si api.


‡ D A M A G E ‡

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

Boyslove/Yaoi, School-life, Action

Chapter 1

'Selamat pagi, Chanyeol...'

'Hai, Chan...'

'Wah, kau datang lebih pagi, Chan?'

'Pagi, Chanyeol...'

'Wow..lihat dia, aku iri padanya'

'Sangat jarang aku bisa melihat seseorang yang bisa sesempurna itu,kau tahu...'

Lelaki jangkung itu hanya tersenyum hingga single dimple-nya muncul di pipi kirinya, sesekali membungkuk kecil saat beberapa senior atau teman seangkatannya memberi sapaan saat melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Tidak heran jika ia bisa dikenal siapapun meski ia baru menyandang status sebagai siswa tahun pertama FireCrown High School beberapa minggu yg lalu.

Dia Park Chanyeol, putra tunggal Park Changmin. Yang merupakan PresDir. dari FireKing Group, sebuah perusahaan yg menjadi pusat bisnis terbaik di Asia yg bahkan mulai mengepakkan sayap di belahan benua lainnya. Dan FCHS adalah secuil bagian dari FireKing Group.

Jika kebanyakan realita dimana seorang pewaris tunggal begitu angkuh dengan sifatnya yg semena-mena, di sinilah Chanyeol dengan gelar Nation's Prince nya. Bisa dikatakan ia akan mewarisi setengah dari bumi, namun ia bahkan tidak segan membungkuk menyapa siapapun sambil tersenyum manis. Tata kramanya begitu kental seakan ia benar-benar lahir dari sebuah kerajaan, auranya yang seolah melemparkan atom-atom kebahagiaan pada siapa saja yg ada di dekatnya. Tak jarang ia tersenyum lebar bak orang idiot, membuatnya sangat disukai oleh seseorang yg bahkan baru bertemu dengannya.

Begitu memasuki kelasnya, kali ini ia yang memberi sapaan pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi..."

"Oh, selamat pagi Chan..." balas siswa penghuni kelas 1.A. Ah, satu lagi kelebihan yang dimiliki Nation's Prince ini, IQ-nya memiliki 3 digit angka. Tidak mengherankan jika ia berada di kelas unggulan, dan itu sudah ia buktikan dari setiap proses belajarnya selama ini. Mereka percaya jika Chanyeol tidak 'hanya menggunakan marga Park' nya saja, dia memang pantas disebut Nation's Prince, dan julukan itulah yg selalu pers gunakan di setiap artikel yang penuh dengan rasa takjub akan keturunan dari Park Changmin tersebut.

Ya, kehidupannya bahkan disoroti kamera para wartawan, tak kalah dari pekerja-pekerja seni Korea Selatan ataupun para pelaku politik dengan kalimat-kalimat pedasnya. Setidaknya, kehadiran Chanyeol di layar kaca membuat orang-orang yakin jika ada seseorang yang masih pantas disebut 'Manusia Nyaris Sempurna'.

Iya, nyaris.

Karena hidupnya tidaklah semulus itu, pasti ada saja sesuatu yg mengganggu.

"Lihat siapa yg sedang menikmati makan siangnya di meja kita.."

Seketika suasana kantin yg awalnya ramai langsung berubah hening seolah tidak ada manusia satu pun setelah mendengar suara bass yg terdengar sangat mengancam itu. Seorang siswa tahun akhir bersama beberapa kawanannya mengelilingi Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang menikmati makan siangnya di salah satu meja kantin yg menjadi satu-satunya meja yg kosong sebelum ia menempatinya beberapa menit yg lalu. Ya, meja yg sudah diklaim oleh Yongguk selama hampir tiga tahun ia bersekolah di FCHS.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, dia mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu lalu berdiri menghadap Bang Yongguk sambil tersenyum maklum. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika ketua dari sekelompok siswa berandalan itu selalu mengusik Chanyeol, apalagi penyebabnya jika bukan karena rasa iri. Dan ini pertama kalinya Yongguk mendatanginya di tengah keramaian seperti ini, karena dulu lelaki itu hanya melemparkan ucapan sinisnya saat hanya ada mereka berdua.

Yongguk tersenyum miring, mata sipitnya menatap remeh Chanyeol yg masih memasang ekspresi malaikatnya. "Nation's Prince dari FireKing Group..itu yg saat ini kalian tahu kan?" Yongguk menatap sekeliling seolah bertanya pada siapapun yg ada di kantin tersebut, namun hanya 5 orang kawanannya yg setia berdiri di belakangnya itu yg menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana jika ku katakan kalau kebanggaan kalian ini...tidak lebih baik dari manusia brengsek sepertiku?" Yongguk berbisik di kalimat keduanya, membuat siswa lain menjadi penasaran apa yg dikatakan ketua berandalan itu.

"Maaf sunbaenim..aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu,bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung, entah ia memang tidak mendengar apa yg Yongguk ucapkan atau hanya sekedar berpura-pura, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Tuhan dan Chanyeol tentu saja.

Sedangkan Yongguk hanya melempar wajahnya ke samping sambil mendecih, ia melirik sebentar wajah kawanannya yg tengah menyeringai sama sepertinya lalu kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Lupakan.." ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol layaknya teman yang sangat akrab. "Maaf karena mengganggu waktu makan siangmu, aku hanya sedang kesal pada seseorang..."

"Ah iya, sunbaenim..." sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menjaga kesopanannya meskipun ia tahu Yongguk tidak akan sudi untuk menghargainya. Dari awal ia tahu Yongguk tidak senang padanya, sama seperti ayah lelaki itu yg tidak suka dengan kesuksesan FireKing Group.

"Ayo pergi dari tempat ini, guys...aku merasa minder berhadapan dengan Nation's Prince ini...wah, aku benar-benar tidak percaya.." ucap lelaki bermata sipit itu yg diiyakan oleh teman-temannya, sekali lagi ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menelisik lalu tertawa dengan keras sambil berbalik menuju pintu keluar kantin diiringi tatapan penasaran dari semua siswa yg ada di kantin.

'Huh, mengganggu saja...'

'Dia tertawa seperti orang gila, memangnya Chanyeol sedang melawak?'

'Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat berandalan tengik itu lulus dan pergi dari sekolah ini'

'Dia itu iri pada Chanyeol, ibaratnya dia itu iblis dan Chanyeol adalah malaikat..siapa yg mau mengagungkan iblis?'

Terdengar umpatan kekesalan dari beberapa mulut di sana setelah Yongguk dan kawanannya pergi. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam dengan pandangan yg terus mengarah pada pintu kantin dimana Yongguk baru saja lewat dengan kilatan aneh dari sepasang mata birunya.

Bel pertanda jam istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi sesaat setelah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Lee ssaem selaku wali kelasnya. Di tangannya terdapat tumpukan buku paket untuk mata pelajaran Matematika yg akan kelasnya pelajari nanti. Sebagai ketua kelas, ia diberi tanggungjawab untuk menjadi perantara dan memberi tugas yg sudah Lee ssaem tunjukkan kepada teman sekelasnya, hal ini dikarenakan Lee ssaem tiba-tiba saja dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi tadi.

Koridor sudah cukup sepi saat ia berjalan melewatinya, FCHS memang sangat menjunjung tinggi sikap disiplin dan tepat waktu, tidak heran jika 5 menit setelah bel berbunyi sekolah kembali tenang karena semua siswa sudah masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.

"Kau terlihat menggelikan dengan buku-buku itu Park Chanyeol..." kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah saat mendengar sebuah suara yg ia hapal luar kepala. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan sedetik kemudian menghilang lalu berbalik menatap Yongguk yg sudah ada di belakangnya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Melihatmu selama hampir sebulan di sini membuatku muak..."

"Maaf sunbaenim...bukannya aku bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tapi aku adalah putra pemilik sekolah ini..jadi aku harus bersekolah dimana jika bukan di sini?"

"Cih, putra pemilik sekolah, apanya...hey, kau bukan siapa-siapa tanpa ayahmu itu..."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Yongguk, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan suasana hatinya yg mulai gelap karena sudah membawa-bawa nama ayahnya. Dia akui jika dia bukan apa-apa tanpa ayahnya, tapi orang-orang tahu sepenting apa Chanyeol untuk Park Changmin.

Melihat Chanyeol yg nampak santai saja, Yongguk menyeringai.

"Ah, aku lupa...dia bukan ayahmu, jadi..." Yongguk menggantung ucapannya dengan ekspresi main-main, dan ia mulai terkekeh saat wajah Chanyeol yg 'biasanya' ia lihat mulai muncul.

Dingin.

Yongguk maju beberapa langkah, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol. "Kau memang bukan siapa-siapa...setidaknya di mataku, Baek Sejoo..."bisiknya.

Brakk

Tumpukan buku paket yg cukup tebal itu menghantam lantai, bersamaan dengan punggung Yongguk yg menabrak dinding koridor karena desakan Chanyeol. Tangannya sudah memegang kerah seragam Yongguk dengan wajah datar namun tatapannya menusuk.

"Hahaha...lihatlah Nation's Prince ini, jagalah sikapmu, dude...kau bisa saja masuk berita karena memojokkan seniormu seperti ini..kau tahu, itu bisa merusak reputasimu, ah! Maksudku reputasi ayahmu..." seringaian Yongguk makin jelas saat tatapan Chanyeol makin nyalang kepadanya.

"Brengsek" tangan Chanyeol terangkat hendak melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Yongguk yg membuatnya benar-benar berang. Namun begitu kepalan tangannya hampir terayun, seseorang memegang lengannya. Chanyeol menghempas kerah seragam Yongguk dan bersiap memukul siapapun yg menginterupsinya, dengan gerakan yg cepat ia meraih kerah seragam seseorang itu dan kembali mengangkat kepalan tangannya siap memukul, tapi lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat wajah lelaki tersebut.

Wajah yg tidak kalah datar sepertinya dengan sepasang mata sipit berwarna abu-abu terang dibingkai kacamata ber-frame hitam.

Sangat ia kenal.

"Shit!!!"

Chanyeol menendang pintu mansionnya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk melepas blazer beserta dasinya dengan kasar lalu melemparnya asal. Ia berjalan gontai menaiki tangga dan berdiri di depan pintu berwarna gold.

Brakk

Sekali lagi kakinya berperan untuk membuka pintu, menunjukkan jika kaki-kaki panjang itu cukup kuat untuk seukuran siswa kelas satu SHS.

Seorang pria paruh baya yg berada dalam ruangan itu hanya melirik sekilas padanya seakan sudah terbiasa dengan yg Chanyeol lakukan.

"Apa maksudmu hah?!! Selama ini aku mencoba berbaik hati untuk menurutimu sebagai pewaris yg baik di depan kamera-kamera sialan itu, kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki itu muncul lagi, hah?!!" suara bentakan Chanyeol menggema di sana, bahkan terdengar hingga ke penjuru mansion dan membuat beberapa pengawal yg berjaga maupun maid yg bertugas bergidik dibuatnya.

Tapi itu tidak berarti sama sekali untuk pria paruh baya yg Chanyeol teriaki. Dia hanya menutup dokumen yg sedari tadi ia baca lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu.

"Melihat reaksimu seperti ini membuatku semakin tidak percaya padamu..." pria yg merupakan Park Changmin itu hanya mendengus.

"Untuk apa dia datang lagi?! Bukankah kau hanya membutuhkan aku?!" Chanyeol mendesis marah.

"Kau memang sangat bagus di depan kamera, tapi aku juga perlu tahu seperti apa kau dibalik layarmu sendiri..." tangan Chanyeol mengepal begitu tahu apa maksud pria yg berstatus sebagai ayahnya tersebut. "Byun Baekhyun akan mengawasimu..."

"Fuck!"

‡ D A M A G E ‡

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast

Boyslove/Yaoi, School-life, Action

Chapter 1

'Selamat pagi, Chanyeol...'

'Hai, Chan...'

'Wah, kau datang lebih pagi, Chan?'

'Pagi, Chanyeol...'

'Wow..lihat dia, aku iri padanya'

'Sangat jarang aku bisa melihat seseorang yang bisa sesempurna itu,kau tahu...'

Lelaki jangkung itu hanya tersenyum hingga single dimple-nya muncul di pipi kirinya, sesekali membungkuk kecil saat beberapa senior atau teman seangkatannya memberi sapaan saat melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Tidak heran jika ia bisa dikenal siapapun meski ia baru menyandang status sebagai siswa tahun pertama FireCrown High School beberapa minggu yg lalu.

Dia Park Chanyeol, putra tunggal Park Changmin. Yang merupakan PresDir. dari FireKing Group, sebuah perusahaan yg menjadi pusat bisnis terbaik di Asia yg bahkan mulai mengepakkan sayap di belahan benua lainnya. Dan FCHS adalah secuil bagian dari FireKing Group.

Jika kebanyakan realita dimana seorang pewaris tunggal begitu angkuh dengan sifatnya yg semena-mena, di sinilah Chanyeol dengan gelar Nation's Prince nya. Bisa dikatakan ia akan mewarisi setengah dari bumi, namun ia bahkan tidak segan membungkuk menyapa siapapun sambil tersenyum manis. Tata kramanya begitu kental seakan ia benar-benar lahir dari sebuah kerajaan, auranya yang seolah melemparkan atom-atom kebahagiaan pada siapa saja yg ada di dekatnya. Tak jarang ia tersenyum lebar bak orang idiot, membuatnya sangat disukai oleh seseorang yg bahkan baru bertemu dengannya.

Begitu memasuki kelasnya, kali ini ia yang memberi sapaan pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi..."

"Oh, selamat pagi Chan..." balas siswa penghuni kelas 1.A. Ah, satu lagi kelebihan yang dimiliki Nation's Prince ini, IQ-nya memiliki 3 digit angka. Tidak mengherankan jika ia berada di kelas unggulan, dan itu sudah ia buktikan dari setiap proses belajarnya selama ini. Mereka percaya jika Chanyeol tidak 'hanya menggunakan marga Park' nya saja, dia memang pantas disebut Nation's Prince, dan julukan itulah yg selalu pers gunakan di setiap artikel yang penuh dengan rasa takjub akan keturunan dari Park Changmin tersebut.

Ya, kehidupannya bahkan disoroti kamera para wartawan, tak kalah dari pekerja-pekerja seni Korea Selatan ataupun para pelaku politik dengan kalimat-kalimat pedasnya. Setidaknya, kehadiran Chanyeol di layar kaca membuat orang-orang yakin jika ada seseorang yang masih pantas disebut 'Manusia Nyaris Sempurna'.

Iya, nyaris.

Karena hidupnya tidaklah semulus itu, pasti ada saja sesuatu yg mengganggu.

"Lihat siapa yg sedang menikmati makan siangnya di meja kita.."

Seketika suasana kantin yg awalnya ramai langsung berubah hening seolah tidak ada manusia satu pun setelah mendengar suara bass yg terdengar sangat mengancam itu. Seorang siswa tahun akhir bersama beberapa kawanannya mengelilingi Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang menikmati makan siangnya di salah satu meja kantin yg menjadi satu-satunya meja yg kosong sebelum ia menempatinya beberapa menit yg lalu. Ya, meja yg sudah diklaim oleh Yongguk selama hampir tiga tahun ia bersekolah di FCHS.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, dia mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tisu lalu berdiri menghadap Bang Yongguk sambil tersenyum maklum. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika ketua dari sekelompok siswa berandalan itu selalu mengusik Chanyeol, apalagi penyebabnya jika bukan karena rasa iri. Dan ini pertama kalinya Yongguk mendatanginya di tengah keramaian seperti ini, karena dulu lelaki itu hanya melemparkan ucapan sinisnya saat hanya ada mereka berdua.

Yongguk tersenyum miring, mata sipitnya menatap remeh Chanyeol yg masih memasang ekspresi malaikatnya. "Nation's Prince dari FireKing Group..itu yg saat ini kalian tahu kan?" Yongguk menatap sekeliling seolah bertanya pada siapapun yg ada di kantin tersebut, namun hanya 5 orang kawanannya yg setia berdiri di belakangnya itu yg menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana jika ku katakan kalau kebanggaan kalian ini...tidak lebih baik dari manusia brengsek sepertiku?" Yongguk berbisik di kalimat keduanya, membuat siswa lain menjadi penasaran apa yg dikatakan ketua berandalan itu.

"Maaf sunbaenim..aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu,bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung, entah ia memang tidak mendengar apa yg Yongguk ucapkan atau hanya sekedar berpura-pura, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Tuhan dan Chanyeol tentu saja.

Sedangkan Yongguk hanya melempar wajahnya ke samping sambil mendecih, ia melirik sebentar wajah kawanannya yg tengah menyeringai sama sepertinya lalu kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Lupakan.." ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol layaknya teman yang sangat akrab. "Maaf karena mengganggu waktu makan siangmu, aku hanya sedang kesal pada seseorang..."

"Ah iya, sunbaenim..." sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menjaga kesopanannya meskipun ia tahu Yongguk tidak akan sudi untuk menghargainya. Dari awal ia tahu Yongguk tidak senang padanya, sama seperti ayah lelaki itu yg tidak suka dengan kesuksesan FireKing Group.

"Ayo pergi dari tempat ini, guys...aku merasa minder berhadapan dengan Nation's Prince ini...wah, aku benar-benar tidak percaya.." ucap lelaki bermata sipit itu yg diiyakan oleh teman-temannya, sekali lagi ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menelisik lalu tertawa dengan keras sambil berbalik menuju pintu keluar kantin diiringi tatapan penasaran dari semua siswa yg ada di kantin.

'Huh, mengganggu saja...'

'Dia tertawa seperti orang gila, memangnya Chanyeol sedang melawak?'

'Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat berandalan tengik itu lulus dan pergi dari sekolah ini'

'Dia itu iri pada Chanyeol, ibaratnya dia itu iblis dan Chanyeol adalah malaikat..siapa yg mau mengagungkan iblis?'

Terdengar umpatan kekesalan dari beberapa mulut di sana setelah Yongguk dan kawanannya pergi. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam dengan pandangan yg terus mengarah pada pintu kantin dimana Yongguk baru saja lewat dengan kilatan aneh dari sepasang mata birunya.

Bel pertanda jam istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi sesaat setelah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Lee ssaem selaku wali kelasnya. Di tangannya terdapat tumpukan buku paket untuk mata pelajaran Matematika yg akan kelasnya pelajari nanti. Sebagai ketua kelas, ia diberi tanggungjawab untuk menjadi perantara dan memberi tugas yg sudah Lee ssaem tunjukkan kepada teman sekelasnya, hal ini dikarenakan Lee ssaem tiba-tiba saja dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi tadi.

Koridor sudah cukup sepi saat ia berjalan melewatinya, FCHS memang sangat menjunjung tinggi sikap disiplin dan tepat waktu, tidak heran jika 5 menit setelah bel berbunyi sekolah kembali tenang karena semua siswa sudah masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.

"Kau terlihat menggelikan dengan buku-buku itu Park Chanyeol..." kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah saat mendengar sebuah suara yg ia hapal luar kepala. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat dan sedetik kemudian menghilang lalu berbalik menatap Yongguk yg sudah ada di belakangnya sambil bersedekap dada.

"Melihatmu selama hampir sebulan di sini membuatku muak..."

"Maaf sunbaenim...bukannya aku bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tapi aku adalah putra pemilik sekolah ini..jadi aku harus bersekolah dimana jika bukan di sini?"

"Cih, putra pemilik sekolah, apanya...hey, kau bukan siapa-siapa tanpa ayahmu itu..."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Yongguk, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan suasana hatinya yg mulai gelap karena sudah membawa-bawa nama ayahnya. Dia akui jika dia bukan apa-apa tanpa ayahnya, tapi orang-orang tahu sepenting apa Chanyeol untuk Park Changmin.

Melihat Chanyeol yg nampak santai saja, Yongguk menyeringai.

"Ah, aku lupa...dia bukan ayahmu, jadi..." Yongguk menggantung ucapannya dengan ekspresi main-main, dan ia mulai terkekeh saat wajah Chanyeol yg 'biasanya' ia lihat mulai muncul.

Dingin.

Yongguk maju beberapa langkah, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol. "Kau memang bukan siapa-siapa...setidaknya di mataku, Baek Sejoo..."bisiknya.

Brakk

Tumpukan buku paket yg cukup tebal itu menghantam lantai, bersamaan dengan punggung Yongguk yg menabrak dinding koridor karena desakan Chanyeol. Tangannya sudah memegang kerah seragam Yongguk dengan wajah datar namun tatapannya menusuk.

"Hahaha...lihatlah Nation's Prince ini, jagalah sikapmu, dude...kau bisa saja masuk berita karena memojokkan seniormu seperti ini..kau tahu, itu bisa merusak reputasimu, ah! Maksudku reputasi ayahmu..." seringaian Yongguk makin jelas saat tatapan Chanyeol makin nyalang kepadanya.

"Brengsek" tangan Chanyeol terangkat hendak melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Yongguk yg membuatnya benar-benar berang. Namun begitu kepalan tangannya hampir terayun, seseorang memegang lengannya. Chanyeol menghempas kerah seragam Yongguk dan bersiap memukul siapapun yg menginterupsinya, dengan gerakan yg cepat ia meraih kerah seragam seseorang itu dan kembali mengangkat kepalan tangannya siap memukul, tapi lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat wajah lelaki tersebut.

Wajah yg tidak kalah datar sepertinya dengan sepasang mata sipit berwarna abu-abu terang dibingkai kacamata ber-frame hitam.

Sangat ia kenal.

"Shit!!!"

Chanyeol menendang pintu mansionnya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk melepas blazer beserta dasinya dengan kasar lalu melemparnya asal. Ia berjalan gontai menaiki tangga dan berdiri di depan pintu berwarna gold.

Brakk

Sekali lagi kakinya berperan untuk membuka pintu, menunjukkan jika kaki-kaki panjang itu cukup kuat untuk seukuran siswa kelas satu SHS.

Seorang pria paruh baya yg berada dalam ruangan itu hanya melirik sekilas padanya seakan sudah terbiasa dengan yg Chanyeol lakukan.

"Apa maksudmu hah?!! Selama ini aku mencoba berbaik hati untuk menurutimu sebagai pewaris yg baik di depan kamera-kamera sialan itu, kenapa tiba-tiba lelaki itu muncul lagi, hah?!!" suara bentakan Chanyeol menggema di sana, bahkan terdengar hingga ke penjuru mansion dan membuat beberapa pengawal yg berjaga maupun maid yg bertugas bergidik dibuatnya.

Tapi itu tidak berarti sama sekali untuk pria paruh baya yg Chanyeol teriaki. Dia hanya menutup dokumen yg sedari tadi ia baca lalu mendongak menatap Chanyeol sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu.

"Melihat reaksimu seperti ini membuatku semakin tidak percaya padamu..." pria yg merupakan Park Changmin itu hanya mendengus.

"Untuk apa dia datang lagi?! Bukankah kau hanya membutuhkan aku?!" Chanyeol mendesis marah.

"Kau memang sangat bagus di depan kamera, tapi aku juga perlu tahu seperti apa kau dibalik layarmu sendiri..." tangan Chanyeol mengepal begitu tahu apa maksud pria yg berstatus sebagai ayahnya tersebut. "Byun Baekhyun akan mengawasimu..."

"Fuck!"

Toben/


End file.
